A wave-absorbing material refers to a functional composite material intended to absorb and attenuate incident electromagnetic wave energy and convert the electromagnetic energy thereof into heat energy or other forms of energy by using dielectric loss of the material. The wave-absorbing material sees a significant application prospect in such aspects as electromagnetic pollution control and stealth material manufacture.
Frequently used wave-absorbing materials at present include ferrite, barium titanate, metal micro-powder, graphite, silicon carbide, conductive fiber, and the like, among which the ferrite is a mostly researched and a relatively mature wave-absorbing material. The ferrite has a higher permeability and a higher resistivity under a high frequency, which causes the electromagnetic wave to enter easily and attenuate quickly. However, the wave-absorbing material denoted by the titanate has such defects as poor high-temperature endurance, high areal density, and complicated electromagnetic parameter matching.